Providence Accord (Part 2)
'''Providence Accord (Part 2) '''is the second episode of Hendrix Linguistics Plot Hendrix was told by his parents, that he wouldn't be part of the house anymore and they are leaving too, the reason why because of money problem and they need more money to survive, without Hendrix, It leaves only Felix to be the only kid in the Underwood to stay here, as Hendrix was upset as he saw his parents driving away. Leaving Hendrix homeless. Providence Accord did a briefing on an enemy, that controlling robots and it turned out to be Klaus, as he caused a lot of trouble in the past, Derrick knows Klaus is a threat, as some R.D.Ms are hiding in Calimonia, as Commander Hawkins Hendrix tries to find a home, leaving him sad and tired causing him to sit at a homeless, as Caitlyn was buying food for dinner and as she buys her food, she sees Hendrix sitting down in a frown face, Caitlyn confronts him and he manages to talk to Caitlyn, but not much, as Caitlyn knows Hendrix has been kicked out and offered him to come and live at her house, but refused as Caitlyn was sad. Hendrix finds an idea and goes to Pike's house, as Pike said yes, for one day, as Pike's mum agreed, they had fun and talk about a lot of stuff, as the day goes by, Hendrix time was up and was about to leave to another quest as Hendrix finds another way to find somewhere to live for the rest of his life. Hendrix planning to leave Calimonia, as R.D.Ms and Providence Accord engage to a fight, as Hendrix found a dead R.D.Ms and was still moving, as Providence Accord saved him, as Hendrix runs from the R.D.Ms, as he slipped and R.D.Ms broke his arm, as Hendrix screams in pain, as another one was broken, as Hendrix cries and screams loud as Hendrix was injured, as Commander Hawkins confronted him to be okay. Episode Moments * Klaus was mentioned and uses R.D.Ms to attack countries and invading place to use them for destruction * Hendrix was searching for a new home after his parents kicked them out * Commander Hawkins is the leader of the Providence Accord * Mr. and Mrs. Underwood left Calimonia, without Hendrix, only keeping Felix as their kid to come with * Hendrix's arms were broken by Klaus R.D.Ms, that cause to change Hendrix personality Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Commander Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Mario Thompson (Past) * Pike (Past) * Pike's Mum (Past) * Sharon Underwood (Past) * Robert Underwood (Past) * Council Man (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Pike is still Hendrix friend, even they don't met as much * Caitlyn eats Chicken soup for dinner * Pike always be rude to his mum * Klaus was mentioned about other countries that he invade See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano